Feedback Update: Strykewyrms
February 15th, 2010 Greetings! Sorry to disturb your strykewyrm slaying but it's time to make the experience even better! First and foremost, the most controversial part of last week's update - the fire cape requirement for ice strykewyrms. We're not going to the remove the requirement but instead add an alternative for you - a firemaking skillcape. You'll still need one of these two capes in your bank or inventory to be assigned strykewyrms or you can buy the ability for 2000 slayer reward points without either of these capes. We've also added some bonuses to certain other fire-related items while fighting these terrors so be sure to take them along. Many of you were wondering why Kuradal didn't assign jungle strykewyrms and so were we! So now she does along with a task that covers all types of strykewyrm generically. Kuradal or Lapalok will now also assign ice strykewyrms rarely. Now, for the really high level slayers out there we've got a special treat - another type of strykewyrm! Death strykewyrms can be found at level 96 Slayer in the Wilderness, to the north of The Forgotten Cemetery. Watch out for some specialist slayer drops from these this titanic slayer monster. It can only be assigned by Kuradal yet doesn't have a special requirement - but that doesn't mean they won't be a tough fight! Good luck with all your tasks! Bye for now! ---- Ice Strykewyrms Before this update, ice strykewyrms could only be assigned by Kuradal to players with a fire cape. Now, they can be assigned to any player with 93 Slayer by Duradel, Lapalok or Kuradal (with Kuradal's assignment being most common) and a fire cape or a firemaking skillcape is needed in the bank or inventory. Certain items also give a boost in damage when facing ice strykewyrms, as displayed in this table: Death Strykewyrms Death strykewyrms can be found in the Wilderness, north of The Forgotten Cemetery. They can only be assigned by Kuradal but have no other special requirements than a slayer level of 96. Like all other strykewyrms, they can only be fought on assignments and are battled by investigating 'mounds'. Just like all other strykewyrms they have 4 primary attack styles, only they are stronger for these strykewyrms: # A fairly weak melee attack (up to 220 damage). # A magic cloud-like attack that can cause disease, dealing 150 - 210 damage. # A special attack when the strykewyrm buries itself into the ground and then bursts out with tremendous force hitting 300, 600 or, very rarely, 900. This attack can be avoided by running away. Standing with your back against a solid object such as a rock or a tree prevents the strykewyrm using this attack. # A magic attack that looks like a large red ball that explodes on impact, causing up to 200 damage. Drops *Nothing *Coins (300 - 10,000) - common Charms *1 or 2 blue charms (most common) *1 to 3 green charms (second most common) *2 to 5 gold charms (third most common) *1 to 3 crimson charms (least common) Weapons & Armour *Staff of darkness (rare) *Shield left half (very rare) *Dragon dagger (very rare) *Dragon spear (very rare) *Dragon chainbody (extremely rare) *Rune platebody (very rare) *5 - 60 Adamant arrows (uncommon) *5 - 20 Ruby bolts (rare) *Rune sq shield (rare) *Adamant helm (common) Runes *5 - 50 Blood runes (rare) *10 - 40 Law runes (rare) *8 - 35/100 Death runes (uncommon/extremely rare) *2 - 20 Soul runes Other *Seeds (most types - higher levels are rarer) *Grimy herbs (most types - again higher levels are rarer) *Death talisman (rare) *1 - 5 Air talismans (uncommon) *1 - 3 Adamantite bars (uncommon unnoted/rare noted) *Runite bar (rare) *Level 3 Clue scroll (rare) *Uncut gems (all apart from onyx - higher crafting levels rarer) *Loop and Tooth half of a key (uncommon) *Ancient Charm Ancient Charms Ancient charms are a rare drop from death strykewyrms. With 96 slayer, 50 Magic and 500 slayer points, players can learn to enchant slayer items with them - using up the item. The charm can be applied to: *Black mask (becomes black mask(e)) *White mask (becomes white mask (e)) *Hexcrest (becomes hexcrest (e)) *Focus sight (becomes focus sight (e)) *Slayer helmet (becomes slayer helmet (e)) *Full slayer helmet (becomes full slayer helmet (e)) Enchanted items have a number of bonuses when slaying. They can be activated and used liked an enchanted gem to talk to slayer masters. It combines the effect of a mirror shield, witchwood icon, insulated boots and slayer gloves for protection against Basilisks, Cockatrices, Cave horrors, Killerwatts and Fever spiders. It also allows the wearer to harm Turoths and Kurasks with any weapon they choose. The enchanted items will also provide bonuses to other areas of combat. They will increase the potency of prayers and the attacks of summoning familiars against slayer tasks by 15%. While fighting against slayer assignments, enchanted items will double the rate at which life points restore and triple the rate at which the special attack and familiar special move bar recharge. In addition, it quadruples run energy restore speed and makes familiars last for a 20% longer time. Category:Strykewyrms